Where's The Light? Redone
by Shainingu
Summary: June 26th, a day to remember for Kagome. Her father died on this day, and she was going to have a motherdaughter day that day. But one accident changed her life forever. A car crash. What will Kagome do without her mama to support her like in the past?
1. The Accident

A/N: SUCCESS! I re-edited it! And the new 'The Accident' chapter has 3000 words. Original had 2000. Added a lot! Mainly to the accident scene. Read and review please! I love knowing what my readers think of the chapter, or predictions of the future chapters. Makes me happy, it does.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sat on her pink bed, alone. Nothing new to her. An other fight, an other loss to her. Nothing was to be gained from those pointless fights, because he was too stubborn, she never won in his eyes. Kagome always lost, even though in her heart, and in his, too, she was in the right. Because of his ways, she was practically useless to him. So, after all the fights and heartache, why did she always return by his side? Was it worry that when she was gone, he'd betray her and go to Hell with Kikyou; or worse, die to Naraku? Kagome knew in her heart what it was, even though her mind said otherwise: it was love. She loved, with all her heart, Inuyasha, the hanyou that once killed so many for one little Shikon no Tama.

Kagome sighed as she heaved herself up off of her bed and headed to her desk. Sitting on her rotating chair, Kagome glanced over the desk materials. Old, dull pencils she never used, a few emptied-out ink pens, and a blue little book. She opened it to the cover, which read:

_This book belongs to: Kagome Higurashi, ninth grade. _

It was Kagome's diary. Over the fourteen months of knowing Inuyasha, she had obtained cute little doodles on her diary pages, like of Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and of course, her and Inuyasha. On one page, she did accidentally draw Kikyou falling off a cliff. Sure, _accidentally…_

She turned to the last empty page, and dated it, June 25th.

Dear journal,

This is the last entry for you. I just had an other fight with Inuyasha… It makes me sad to see him run off to Kikyou over and over again. Nowadays I'm used to it, and don't do anything about it. In fact, Kikyou doesn't wish to see him again, at least from my view. I've saved her a few times, because of Inuyasha wanting to see her over and over, and as I'm with her, I get the impression she just wants to finish Naraku so she can return to the afterlife peacefully. Kaede, her younger sister, says until then, her soul cannot return to my body and the afterlife… That really makes me sad.

And tomorrow, Mama and I are going to have a good time out at Shibuya, window shop, karaoke, and the carnival is in town down at Bunkamura. I just get this bad feeling when I think of Bunkamura, I wonder why…

Before I go, I wanna make a promise to myself, and to you, that one day -- hopefully in the near future -- I'll have the courage to let Inuyasha read this. Until then, I will write in the tenth installment to you.. Talk to you later!

Kagome shut the booklet and sighed. "I wonder… What he's doing?" And with that, she opened her window, and felt the summer's breeze comfort her, telling her just to have hope, and not to worry. Kagome knew Inuyasha could fight, and well, too. It's just… He did a really bad job at it apparently when she was gone. That did make her worry, though. He was so… Reckless.

Kagome woke up and yawned. She glanced around, noticing she had accidentally left her window open, only because a humid breeze entered her room. Kagome sighed heavily as she pushed herself out of bed and headed to her closet to change. She only showered at night, to refresh herself before dinner. Kagome slipped on her blue summer dress, and her ankle-strapped white sandals. As Kagome shut her closet door and began brushing her hair on her bed, her mother shouted up at her room.

"Kagome! You have a guest!"

"Who?" Kagome stood up and walked to her door. She ran to her door and flung it open. She ran about three steps before running into a warm chest. A kimono? Kagome thought. It's red, and warm… Uneven breathing… Oh, my God it's Inuyasha! Augh! What do I do?! Not only is today a mother-daughter day, I'm now beat red for running into _his_ chest!

Kagome sighed heavily as she looked up, and not to her surprised, saw a surprised albino half demon. Kagome regained her composure as she pulled away, spinning around so Inuyasha wouldn't catch her red face. "No need to answer that question, Mama!" Kagome replied loud enough to break the pour hanyou's ears.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked softly, slightly looking over her shoulder, as she stopped in front of her door, her left hand on the door way.

"Why aren't you there?" He demanded. Nothing new. It was the argument of the eras. That and the 'Kouga or Kikyou' fight. Both caused the young adults issues.

"Today is a mother-daughter day, Inuyasha! I don't want you ruining it. I haven't talked to Mama in really long time!" She shouted.

Kagome turned her head towards the door, to a smiling mother, her mother. Her hair was down for a change, and the brown hair reached her shoulders. There was one hair clip in her hair, holding the bangs from her face. She wore a summer dress as well, but hers was lavender, along with her sandals. "Wow, Mama, I haven't seen you dressed up since… Well, before Souta was born!"

Mama laughed, "I know, it's been so long. It's alright if Inuyasha comes, it'll be fun. Just no fighting, okay, you two?" Mama smiled. Kagome blinked towards Inuyasha, and smiled innocently. At least Mama didn't mind. Honestly, she wanted him to go, it was Mama who needed to say if he could go or not. As Kagome went to find Inuyasha's hat, Mama added, "We'll buy him clothes for this era, too. He needs to fit in." Kagome cracked a huge grin at Mama's comment. Kagome handed Inuyasha his hat and went downstairs. She could smell the burning scent of toast. Meaning Gramps was _trying_ to make breakfast. Souta couldn't cook, and it was Mama's day off.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Gramps, step out of the way, before you burn down the entire shrine." Kagome popped the toast out of the toaster and tossed the burnt toast away. Kagome then got more bread, fixed the timer on the toaster, and reloaded the toast. She looked in the pan, and saw blobs of a light yellow mixture, "Were you trying to make fried eggs?" Kagome said, rinsing out the pan.

"Eh…" Gramps sighed. Why was his granddaughter so skilled in so many things? Cooking, cleaning, school (when she was at school for longer than three days)…

"Kami…" Kagome muttered as she began cooking.

Inuyasha stood at the kitchen entrance, next to Mama. He was stunned, she was cooking so much faster than the first time he ever saw her cook her modern food. He watched as Kagome spun around from the counter to the stove, the egg bowl in her hand, becoming a frothy yellow mixture. She was beating the eggs so fast, it stunned Inuyasha. Gramps stood there, blinking, amazed, by Inuyasha's point of view.

"She's going to be a great mother some day. Honestly, I hope soon." Inuyasha heard Mama whisper. It was so soft, the whisper. Meaning she wanted only him to hear.

"Huh?" He blinked towards her, wondering what she had meant. Mama turned to Inuyasha and winked a sly wink. Not her, too… Inuyasha pondered at what she said, turning a slight red. He folded his arms and scoffed. Truthfully, he'd love to be Kagome's mate, but he couldn't say that. It was kind of… It showed weakness, or something like that.

Three minutes later, Kagome wiped her forehead with a kitchen rag and smiled, "A few more minutes, and we can go. We've got to teach Souta how to cook, before he ends up like Gramps, Mama." Kagome joked.

"Hey…" Gramps folded his arms as Mama laughed with Kagome. Her laugh is so sweet, Inuyasha thought, watching Kagome's every move. She gracefully slid across the floor, to the refrigerator to get milk, and then she quickly put it away after pouring two cups of milk. Then she hurried over to the pan and put the omelets and two plates, and on cue, the toast popped out of toaster, which Kagome zoomed over and easily buttered the two toasted bread slices. She put the toast on the plates and set them table.

"Souta should be awake any minute, so don't eat his plate, Gramps." Kagome said as she walked towards Mama and Inuyasha.

"Yes, let's go." Mama smiled and led the three to her Honda outside of the shrine. As the climbed down the shrine stairway, Mama watched Kagome and Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. They smiled and were laughing. I'm amazed, Mama thought, I've never seen him laugh. Kagome must be the only one who makes him laugh…

"So, Houshi-sama was bothering you again?" Kagome smiled.

"Nothin' new! Every single fight, 'When will you go to the well THIS time?' …! It's annoying." Inuyasha growled.

"He only means well…" Kagome sighed.

"Says you." Inuyasha feh'd once more as the car was in sight. Small and silver, but it was transportation. They rarely used it, too. It was because eleven years ago, that very same car was Kagome's father's murderer. It stalled in the middle of the high way, and cars crashed right into it. They saved the car, but not the driver: Kagome's father.

Kagome froze at the sight of the car, and could remember the sight of the crash like it was yesterday. It was exactly two months after Souta's birth, and seeing as Gramps wasn't living with them at the time, Mama had to take Souta and Kagome to the crash scene. Souta couldn't remember the gruesome sight, but it was etched into Kagome's memory.

Kagome gasped, "Mama, it's--"

"I know. I thought it's be nice to have some fun on this day." Mama said with a small smile as they entered the small car. Kagome had to buckle Inuyasha into the back seat, but… She wasn't smiling. Sadness overwhelmed her all of a sudden. The scene was in her mind again. Blood was all over this car's windshield, and the air bags opened, but too late. Her father had metal shrapnel in lodged into his brain, killing him almost instantly. Kagome remembers seeing that in an investigation photo when the police took Mama and her to the police station.

Silence fell over the car…

"What happened on this day?" Inuyasha said, breaking the silence. Kagome choked back a tear, and that's when it hit him. "You don't have to answer--"

"No, it's alright, Inuyasha." Kagome said, fighting back tears. "Eleven years ago, on this day, my father died. It was in this very car, too. Five cars crashed into it, instantly killing him. I was only four. But I remember the day like it was…" Kagome bit back her lip and rested her head against the window.

"Like it was yesterday." Mama answered. The drive to Bunkamura was almost calming. No cars on the high way they were on, because it was a weekday. There were diesel trucks, carrying water to a power plant, and some carrying gasoline to gas stations (obviously). These were the trucks that scared Kagome. She vowed to walk or no car at all. Because driving next to these things were just too much. How can Mama drive behind one? Kagome frantically thought.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, to see a concerned Inuyasha looking back at her. She smiled. But what if something happened to her when in this era. Sure, Inuyasha had a hat, but what if they got into a car accident. Instincts told her to keep Inuyasha by her side if that happened. Though, in reality, if that happened, everyone would either freak out, or lock Inuyasha up to do weird tests on him. So that's when Kagome decided to talk to Inuyasha about what he should do if anything like that happened.

"Inuyasha, promise me something you won't EVER stay if I got into an accident here." Kagome said seriously.

"What! Why?" Inuyasha demanded. He needed to protect Kagome, that's all there was to it.

"Because I don't want you being taken away by people for looking different!" Kagome snapped. "Look, just promise me, okay?"

"O--" Inuyasha was unable to finish his sentence. Mama was turning the corner to get into the parking lot for the district. Mama gasped as she saw the biggest truck she had ever seen in her life -- and by the looks of it's speed, it was going to be her last.

"I love you, Kagome." Mama cried before Kagome put her two cents in.

"Look out, Mama!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, holding her head. Inuyasha's ears perked up, and heard the loudest screech ever. Following the screech, his nose caught scent of the worst scent ever: burning rubber.

Before anything else happened, an other scream left Kagome's lips, and then a car hit Mama's side of the car. The force was so strong, it threw the car back. It flipped a good three times before it skidded across the asphalt. Everything in the car was screwed up, they were upside down. Kagome and her mother hung limply in their seat belts.

Inuyasha was conscious, and instantly caught whiff of blood. Kagome and her mother's blood, and lots of it. Then he heard people muttering. He shredded his seat belt, and climbed out, before anyone could say anything about him, and jumped onto a building. His blood seeped through his haoris, but the pain was numb to him. His heart is what ached. He heard Kagome's mother's last words, and wondered if Kagome had, as well.

_" I love you, Kagome." _

"I'm sorry Kagome. You've told me never to risk getting caught in your era, and I promised you that." He said, as a small cut allowed his blood to trickle down his forehead. He knelt down so the people down at the accident wouldn't see him. Fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances arrived almost instantly, and it was perfect timing, too. Fire erupted from the pits of the other car, which was connected to Kagome's mother's car.

Then it dawned on him, he wasn't too far from the shrine. He had to tell Gramps and Souta! He stood up, "Wait a little longer, Kagome…" Inuyasha said, turning his back to policemen and running towards the shrine. After leaping over about three buildings, he growled and took off his 'shoes'; they were throwing off his speed and agility. He tossed the shoes into the afternoon sky and sped off towards the shrine. Thank the gods I'm a dog… We have good tracking senses. Inuyasha thought, disappearing from sight.

A buzzing sound whizzed into Kagome's head, making her head throb. Where was she? And why couldn't she move her arms, let alone let her eyes flutter open. Maybe if I just lay here for a minute my muscles will let me move… Kagome thought hopefully. Then she heard voices, two men.

"How are we going to tell her?" One asked.

"I will…" The other said sadly. Both completely familiar to Kagome. Who are they? Kagome strained her memories. The sadder one sounded gruff… Inuyasha! And… a family member. Someone very close to me… Kagome thought hard. Gramps! It was her love and her grandfather! Saved!

Kagome gained enough strength to moan and open her eyes. The first thing she saw were Inuyasha's worried amber eyes. "Inu… Inu…. Yasha…." Was what she said.

"Kagome, you're alive!" Inuyasha said. Kagome swore she could have heard his heart pound in excitement.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked. Silence was her response. She remembered instantly.

"How's Mama?" She demanded. Even more silence. Only thing she heard was Souta's weeps from behind Gramps. "Where is my mama?!" She screamed.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha went by her side. Kagome forced herself to sit him, and she quickly heard her heart beat on the machine beside her. It was beating faster, because it took all of her strength to pull herself up. "She's gone." Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, knowing what was going to happen. He had planned it out almost perfectly, because he knew Kagome well enough to guess what was going to happen next.

"What? No! No! She can't be! We were supposed to have fun!" Kagome clenched her fists and fell into Inuyasha's chest. She cried like a baby who couldn't find their mother. Tears seeped into Inuyasha's kimono, disappeared at touch. "We were… Supposed to… Have fun…" Kagome's words were drowned out by her sobs.

"She passed away at 11:59 PM." Gramps said, hugging Souta, trying to hush him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, and hugged her. "Shh, Kagome… It'll be alright." He reassured.

"No, it won't! God has something on this day! I've lost both my parents!" Kagome cried, hugging Inuyasha now.

"So have I. I know what it's like, Kagome. It's hard. But you've got to move on." Inuyasha said. He looked towards Gramps, moving his eyes toward the door, telling him to leave them alone. Gramps nodded and took Souta outside, to the waiting room.

"Kagome, shh…" He kissed Kagome's forehead.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from sobbing. He could see the full effect of the accident. Her forehead had stitches, she had a bandage on her cheek, and a few scrapes under her neck. He knew that she had a broken hand, and a dislocated shoulder, both were on her right arm. She had a bandage that wrapped around her thigh from glass that cut open her left thigh. It was hell to see her like this, Inuyasha thought.

"…" Kagome bit her lip, and nodded. It will be hard, Kagome thought sadly. But he's right, I've got two lives to uphold. She started high school in less than a month, and she had to help finish off Naraku. Oh, I can't forget my duty as jewel detector… Kagome thought glumly. It will be hard… But I will be able to manage… For Mama's sake.


	2. Mourn

A/N: Done! Almost another 3k chapter! Added and subtracted a lot.

* * *

I hate this… I hate life… Why'd this have to happen? Why couldn't it have been me? I should have been the one to die, I deserve to die. Mama did everything for me, and Souta. I took for granted the blessed things she gave to me - to everyone, even Inuyasha. She was even going to buy Inuyasha clothes for this era! Mama, why…? Did you know that you were going to be dying today? Did you want to see Daddy again? You left me alone, Mama! You saw Gramps, he can't cook; Souta's only eleven. And I'm only sixteen… Mama, please… Come back to me…

Kagome thought these morbid thoughts as she lay in her hospital bed. She hadn't slept a wink since she awoke from her coma yesterday. The memories would just flash into her dreams, causing nightmares. Thus no sleep for Kagome, and she was the one who needed sleep most. Souta was still younger, so he only saw Mama as a nag for the most part. Kagome knew when he was older, about 13 or so, he'd realize she loved him; Gramps had loved and lost, this being one of the times. He was being strong for his family members, which was needed at the moment.

Kagome glanced over to her left, to see a sleeping Inuyasha. So peaceful, Kagome thought. He brought his left knee up onto the chair, and rested his right arm on it, where his head rested. He wore a black baseball cap, which Gramps had given him last night. Inuyasha's breathing was pretty even, every now and then he let out a soft snore, and his ears twitched. Kagome wanted to smile, but the fresh scar to her heart would reopen at the worst of times.

"You handled what I am handling." Kagome murmured softly, her voice cracking, "How could you have gone on at all? And you were so young when Izayoi-sama passed on." 

On cue, Inuyasha stirred from his sleep, and looked up at Kagome. He could easily tell she hasn't slept. Inuyasha yawned, wondering if Kagome would take a hint and get some sleep. As he stretched, he asked, "What was it you were saying about Mother?"

Kagome looked down at her sheets, her fist clenching to the blankets. Tears fell from her eyes. "It's so numb... It's so numb, Inuyasha! How could you have handled this… This… This pain?" Kagome cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She focused on her blankets, not wanting to see the look on Inuyasha's face. Anger? Sadness? It was quiet on his side of the room, which made her shake even more. What if he wanted to call her 'wench' once more? He usually did in these types of situations.

Arms wrapped around Kagome, making her silence her cries, turning them into hiccups. Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome, and stroked the back of her head. "Shh… Kagome, you have to move on. Your mother gave you a life, live it to its fullest." Inuyasha told her, which made her shocked. Inuyasha, the guy she was just fearing to 'sit' because she knew he was going to call her a 'wench' was telling her to hush, as though she were a baby. In a sense, she was at peace, but her heart still ached.

"You say it like its so simply. It's not, Inuyasha. It's not!" She clung to Inuyasha's red haori, crying once again, this time into his torso. Its so warm, Kagome thought.

Outside the room, in the courtyard, was a huge, somewhat terrifying, oak tree. It stood watch over this scene, of abandonment, of despair… Of entertainment. On the top branch of the oak, stood a female, wearing a silky blue kimono, that cut off at mid-thigh , and it's sleeves hung loose on the side.

"_Ha ha ha. It worked. M'lord will be pleased. Ever so pleased._" She sneered as she watched Inuyasha comfort Kagome. "_Low blood sinks to it's level. Yes, it certainly does indeed._" Her emerald green eyes opened wide as she thought, Your blood is mine, Inuyasha! And that pathetic mortal will watch in terror!

She rose her left hand, as though she were ready to strike. _Chii! Stop this instant. Do you not know they are looking for you? _A males voice said coldly.

"_Oh, tsk tsk. You are a troublesome one, Naraku. Let me handle this. You did give me a good sliver of the jewel. I'll be able to end Inuyasha and that wretched mortal's life right now, and no one would even lift a finger._" Chii replied in a whisper. Her long, black hair danced in the wind as a voice returned.

Ha ha… You must return to our world. There is business I need you to attend to first, Chii. Naraku said, still laughing.With that, Chii disappeared, only a few leaves fell in her place. 

Inside the room, Inuyasha glanced at the window, sniffing the air. All his nose could grasp for a scent was Kagome's salty tears. Damn it, Inuyasha thought, someone was watching us… Who though?

"W-What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him. She had sleepy, tear-stained eyes. It made Inuyasha's guts twist into one big knot. It was truly one of the seven hells to see Kagome in such pain. Inuyasha shook his head, showing it was nothing to worry about. He wanted Kagome to sleep, not jump up and get her arrows. Inuyasha's known Kagome for fifteen moons now (15 months), and her attitude towards demons threatening her loved ones won't change. Not now, not ever.

"Just sleep. You need it. And I need to go to my world beyond the well for a while." Inuyasha said, standing up. He pushed Kagome softly down, to where her head was resting on the pillow. "Sleep, Kagome. Souta will be here in a bit, so you wont be alone, okay?" He asked, pulling Kagome's blanket over her.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, "You worry too much…" As she drifted to sleep. Inuyasha stood there, smiling at the sleeping Kagome. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She hadn't smiled since… Since before she told him about her father's death.

He walked out the door and looked around. Long, narrow hallways, the scent of urine and death mingled together. Inuyasha noted, These two scents are hell alone, together, I can die…

He sniffed his way to a big metal entrance. He sniffed the door, "What in all the hells…?" His ears perked under his hat, hearing unfamiliar noises. A creaking noise, that ceased, but then an other sound was triggered, the door opening. In the metal contraption, stood five people. Three were surgeons - to Inuyasha, people in blue and white. Then in the back, Souta and Gramps.

Souta ran out of the metal contraption, heading straight to Kagome's room. Inuyasha stood up straight, ready to hear what Gramps had learned. "They haven't found the other driver." Gramps said sternly.

"Driver?" Inuyasha blinked in curiosity.

"The other person involved in the accident." Gramps saw Inuyasha nod, acknowledging he understood. "Why were you out here?" Gramps asked, changing the subject.

"I was trying to figure out on how to get back to the house. I need to go to my world for a bit. I need to explain to our friends over there what happened. When will Kagome be able to return?" He asked.

"Um, she's released tomorrow. So, soon." Gramps smiled.

"Wait-- you're her new guardian, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yes." Gramps nodded.

"Then, why are you letting her go?" Inuyasha blinked, wondering why Gramps' heart changed. Over the year and a half he's known this old man, not once has he accepted the fact that his granddaughter was fighting demons, and every now and then, tending to the almost dead, helping bury the already dead, and almost died herself a few times.

"She loves it there." Gramps said bluntly, "Let me take you to the house. I was heading back there anyway, I've got a funeral to plan." Gramps sighed, pressing a button, and beckoning Inuyasha into the elevator.

In Sengoku Jidai, a small hut was cramped with people. Well, mostly all people, there were two small demons, one a flea, who went by Myouga the flea, and one a kitsune, who went by Shippou. There was an elder miko, Kaede, a youkai exterminator, Sango, and a monk, Houshi-sama (or Miroku). All were enjoying the break they were getting. It was a rare occasion to just sit together like this and drink tea without worry of demons around.

"Its nice to relax once in awhile." Miroku sighed, sipping on some herbal tea Kaede brewed earlier. His purple kimono was wrinkled, showing they had just begun recouping. Sango nodded, with Shippou in her lap, and Kirara, her two-tailed nekomata, slept next to her.

"I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome are up to." Sango said happily.

"Fighting, me say." Kaede said.

Silence fell over the room as the sun fully rose. A breeze made the bamboo window open, filling the room with a feeling of despair. The room became cold all of a sudden, when a hanyou walked in. He wore a black baseball cap, and shoes like Kagome wore. He automatically forced the shoes and hat off, as he looked into the eyes of Myouga, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku. All had a look of concern. Of course, he had stitches in his head.

"What _are _those, M'lord?" Myouga asked, on Inuyasha's head.

"Not sure myself. Some doc…doc… Guy, put 'em in my head. Don't see why, the wound is gone." Inuyasha said, sitting down.

"Wound?" Miroku asked, now concerned. Inuyasha never obtained wounds to the head whilst in Kagome's era. Maybe to the back or arms, because of 'sit', but never to the head.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango urged.

Inuyasha looked down, which made everyone shiver. They all knew something wasn't right, they just had to find out what. "She was in an accident." Inuyasha said after a moment of silence, remembering what Mama had said.

"How's Kagome?" Kaede questioned, worried. Kagome was like the daughter she never had. It's times like these you realize how much someone is worth to you; when they are hurt, or worse, dead.

"She's fine, she'll come back when she wants. But… It's her mother, she's gone. She died the exact night her father died years ago. So, she's still in a type of emotional shock." Inuyasha said softly, his voice cracked so many times.

"How terrible." Sango looked down, sniffling. She just recently got over the fact her entire family died. It took ten whole months pretty much to get over her emotional shock Maybe Kagome was different. But what if she wasn't?

"What will you do, then?" Miroku demanded to know.

"Stay with Kagome until she's ready to come back." Inuyasha saw Sango's mouth word 'What if it's as long as my healing process?'. He continued, "Even if it's a year, or even longer. I made the mistake in promising Kikyou protection. I want to fix what I screwed up. Kagome needs me more than Kikyou ever died. Old hag, you better not get Kagome to sit me when I return."

"You seem to be hiding something, Inuyasha. What is it?" Miroku asked gently.

Inuyasha stood up and sighed. "If there's one thing I hate, it's not knowing who's after Kagome." And with that he left.

A few days passed, and the Higurashi Shrine was full of people that ever knew --even MET-- Mama. On the door outside, there was a paper, on it the Japanese word, itamu, was written. Itamu means "mourning for someone's death".

People from all over Tokyo were over to visit. Everyone was wearing black, even Inuyasha. Gramps forced him to. The funeral was that night, because of the new moon. Inuyasha could take the hat off, which is what Gramps and Kagome agreed to. So, basically, Inuyasha had no say so in the fact of the matter when his weakness would be an advantage. How ironic. A youkai was following him, and he was going to be useless that night.

Inuyasha sat outside, next to Kagome. Kagome sighed, putting her hair in a bun, which revealed a small cut on the back of her neck, which she got when the fire fighters pulled her out of the car. She had forcefully pierced her ears when the doctors put anesthesia in her to numb what little pain her arm was causing. With the help with Souta, of course, seeing as her right hand was broken.

"How do you fix your hair with one hand?" Inuyasha asked.

"You master the technique when your friend is off talking to people in an other world." Kagome forced a small smile. She could see the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes, and that made her look down. Why is he sad? Kagome thought. She's not his mother. His mother died a long time ago…

I won't tell her, Inuyasha thought, of the youki I keep feeling. Inuyasha looked around and saw Souta standing next to Gramps, both in front of the casket, which had flowers all around it. Kagome hadn't looked at it once since they put Mama's casket there. Is she forcing the blame on her? Inuyasha thought. No, she wouldn't… Would she? Inuyasha sighed at the thought.

A little later, half of Japan stood at a cemetery, rain pounding down their backs. Inuyasha's hat was off, and his long black hair clung to the back of the clothes he was forced to wear. Women all around Kagome and Inuyasha were crying. Some screaming out, "Why her? Why Emiko!" Which when Inuyasha heard that, he felt Kagome grab his right arm with her left arm.

The priest spoke of how Emiko (Mama) would be dearly missed. Even those who barely knew her would feel a gaping hole in their hearts. "--She was a good friend, and an even better mother." He finished, "Now, a word from her daughter, Kagome Higurashi." He said.

Kagome bit her lip, and wished never to move. If it weren't for the certain human next to her, nudging her to move. Tears filled her eyes as she walked to the front of the crowd. She took a deep breath, pulled out a small white paper, and began speaking.

"My mother, E-Emiko Higurashi was a strong w-w-woman. Who did whatever sh-she could for those around her. She risked her life to save m-me. I, and everyone who knew her, w-will dearly miss her." Kagome said. As she said this, her hand shook, shaking the paper. She was shaking so bad, the paper tore under weakness of the rain drops and the energy of the shaking.

Inuyasha stood up and went to Kagome's side. He wrapped an arm around Kagome, and looked over the four-block wide crowd, "That's enough! Kagome can't handle this!" Inuyasha said. He felt Kagome collapse into his arm, which made him look to the priest. He nodded, and told everyone the last words, and said "May God bless you and all around you,", signaling it was over.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms, and looked to Souta and Gramps, "Let's go back to the shrine." He told them. They nodded.

In the car, Kagome laid against Inuyasha, her hair soaking his clothes. "Inu… I wanna go back tomorrow." Kagome said hoarsely. She needed to get away from the one place that had so many memories of Mama. It would kill her inside with each passing moment without Mama.

"Back to my world?" He asked, a bit stunned.

"Yes," Kagome replied, yawning. "It'd be better to finish Naraku as soon as possible."

Kagome yawned one more time and fell asleep on Inuyasha's arm. But Kagome, Inuyasha thought, when he's gone, there'll be no reason for you to be by my side anymore… I don't want that to happen… Inuyasha thought as they pulled into the driveway.

In the shadows, Chii stood there, grimacing at the lovely sight. "_Bah, this is sickening…_" Chii gagged. "_Soon, my precious couple… Soon you will be with your kin in the afterlife…!_" And with that, Chii jumped into the well behind the shrine, linking Kagome's era to Inuyasha's era.


	3. Kagome's Depression: Part One

A/N: This one is a little under 2k, I got lazy. You can obviously tell where lol. I've been stressed lately. One friend may have been pregnant and lost her baby (because I'm gathering info for her, half of my friends/teachers thing I'm pregnant oi), another broke up with her boyfriend the night before their 3 month anniversary (dad hates her bf). Her bf is all emo, and I want everyone happy. Is it possible to even DO that? ... I'm Tohru of my friends, and that can't be healthy...

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on her bed. Could she really handle this? Going back to Sengoku Jidai, battling monsters, facing the fact Inu-yasha loved Kikyou, not her, Kouga... Youkai all around. _Should _she really handle this? It was like a test God Himself was putting her through. A test of strength, and she was failing it miserably. She didn't even want to stay in a place full of Mama's memories. It was pitiful. How can a girl who relied so much on her mother up until now just wish to get away from all of this? Was it a proper way of grief; to hide from it all? Mama hates me, I just know it... Kagome thought as Inuyasha came into her bedroom. 

"You ready yet?" He asked. He was still wearing his modern day clothes. His outfit consisted of baggy black pants, and tight red shirt, with a blood red celtic cross on it. He wasn't wearing his tennis shoes (he called them tenis shues, tenis like the spanish word, and and shues like a Japanese word), and his necklace looked out of place on him. Even his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, Souta's idea, Kagome betted.

Kagome looked over at him and turned a deep shade of red. He was hott! Not cute, hott! Mama knew Kagome too well. Kagome shook the thoughts away. She was in grief, not boy-mode. Mama surely hates me now... "When did your mother buy these, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, not noticing her blush.

"Um, after you saved that little girl from the fire." Kagome looked away. "She seemed to have guessed your size and style perfectly. So... Let's go now." Kagome forced a smile as they walked out her room. As they stepped down the staircase, Kagome was ahead of Inuyasha, relieving her. She could sulk now, without Inuyasha seeing her. It was a selfish thing, she knew that, but he's been ever more selfish. She wanted to cry so badly, but she just couldn't let the tears fall. Kagome bit her bottom lip to fight the tears, until the end of her first floor hallway, where a large picture hung. Mama and her father stood firm, Mama holding Souta as a baby, and Gramps kneeling down in front of them, hugging the young Kagome, who was smiling and giggling in the picture.

Tears sprung to her eyes, instantly seeing the masterpiece of photography. The family was so happy in the photograph. In reality her father wouldn't live much longer when the picture was taken, and her mama would live a lonely and hard life. Was it really hard? Kagome pondered as tears fell. Her mama always smiled. She helped so much when Kagome had Inuyasha and Kikyou troubles. And now... Who'll she turn to? Sango? Sango couldn't even keep her fiancé off of other girls. And she didn't want to burden anyone... Especially Inuyasha...

Inuyasha didn't think twice when the scent of Kagome's tears flooded his nostrils. "See! You should stay here!" Inuyasha argued.

"Be quiet!" Kagome screamed, falling to her knees, weeping. She put her face into her hands, and spoke muffled words that only Inuyasha could hear, and no one else. "This place -- even Go-Shinboku -- reminds me of Mama... I-I can't bare it anymore!" Kagome sobbed. Her long hair fell over her face, hiding it well, seeing as her hands hid it as well. "I-it's my way of grieving, okay?" She whispered. "She's not here, and I don't want to witness life here go on without her..."

Silence fell upon the two of them, as the scent of festivities lingered around them. A summer breeze made Inuyasha's hair dance, and the breeze made the smell of Kagome's tears even stronger. He dropped the bag and went to Kagome's side, like it was the most natural thing in the world -- well, it was for him. He bent down in front of her, and embraced her in his arms, comforting her. He hated seeing her cry. It was one of his weaknesses that he'd never admit.

"Kagome, she is still here, each passing day." Inuyasha explained, knowing the feeling of the person who took care of you just dying, when you still needed them very much.

"How?" Kagome choked out between sobs. Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms grasp her even tighter -- but not painfully. It was security, and boy did Kagome need that at the moment.

"She lives in you, I see her in you so much." Inuyasha admitted. "When you took force in the kitchen last week, I swore I could've seen her in you. You look so much like her and --"

"You mean I look so much like Kikyou." Kagome choked out curtly.

"Kikyou's not in this, damn it!" Inuyasha growled, and forced Kagome to look into his eyes.

Is he really looking at me? Kagome thought, Or Kikyou? I don't want to stay by his side if he's always going to her side! After all I do --

"This is about you, and no one else!" Inuyasha's forceful snap broke her thoughts. "She is in you, your mother! Every memory you have of her will be with you 'til your last breath, Kagome!"

Kagome froze. It's actually me he's speaking to… I can't believe it… He's right, though.

Kagome looked down and nodded, she merely hiccupping every now and then. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Inu-yasha, smiling, "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" He asked, looking dumb-founded.

Kagome smiled even wider and shook her head, "Nothing."

"Wench--"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, folding her arms as she stood up. She turned away from Inuyasha, not scowling, but smiling. Even though he didn't know it, Kagome loved him for every ounce he was. Stubborn, arrogant, rude, obnoxious… But sweet, kind, and somehow, gentle to her. Kagome thought for a second, and shook her head. Definitely not gentle, she thought. But he treating my kindly. I shouldn't dwell on it.

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha, "C'mon, I wanna leave!" Kagome smiled. A real smile, too. Not a fake one, which she's been forcing lately. This was a genuine smile.

Inu-yasha pulled himself off of the ground and grabbed the yellow bag. In it consisted of Kagome's old school uniform, seeing as she was wearing her new one, and clothes for relaxing. A yukata for the festival that Grandma-Kaede told her about, it was about to happen soon, and two precious books. The slightly larger one was a photo album, full of pictures of her mother and father, Gramps, Souta, and her. The small one was her journal, that consisted all of this school year, all of Inu-yasha and her adventures. Into the black pearl, meeting new friends, and foes, and learning to trust one an other.

At Sengoku Jidai, a monk, youkai exterminator, small two-tailed neko, and a kitsune sat by the Bone-Eater's Well. Each one of them were good friends of a certain young miko and hanyou -- Kagome and Inu-yasha. The monk's name was Miroku, and he was cursed with the Kazaana (Wind Tunnel) by Inu-yasha's arch-nemesis, Naraku. Then the youkai exterminator and neko went by Sango and Kirara. Their story was that Naraku manipulated Kohaku, Sango's kid brother, and slaughtered everyone in Sango's village, and Kirara was her companion. Finally, Shippou was an orphan that Kagome basically adopted after Inu-yasha avenged Shippou's father's death.

"Where are they?" Shippou whined, on Sango's lap.

Sango smiled, "Something may have come up." Sango reassured.

Miroku nodded, "Something, indeed." Miroku smirked. Sango would have slapped him if two heads didn't poke out of the Bone-Eater's Well, one had silver hair, and the other had raven black hair.

"This is the hardest part of time-traveling," Kagome groaned as she pulled herself out of the well with one hand. No one but Kagome and Inu-yasha knew that Inu-yasha's hand was around her waist, helping her out of the well as well. Kagome's right arm was broke, and in a cast, so it was only logical to help.

"Well, you wouldn't let me carry you," Inuyasha said bluntly as Kagome climbed out of the well.

"You're already carrying my bag!" Kagome said, sitting next to the well.

"Kagome!" Shippou ran to Kagome's lap. Or tried to -- something intercepted him and Kagome's lap. Inuyasha's foot. "Hey!" Shippou glowered sadly.

"Be careful with Kagome, don't you see her wounds?" Inuyasha growled.

Everyone focused on Kagome, and noticed scrapes up and down her legs and arms -- arm -- and a cast on the right arm. On Kagome's forehead was a bandage, to hide her head wound. Kagome turned red, and fiddled with her new blue skirt.

"What happened, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, walking over to Kagome's side, Sango following his lead.

"It... It was nothing." Kagome lied.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Sango turned to Inuyasha. His clothes were fairly odd, compared to his normal red kimono. Inuyasha folded his arms and sighed.

"My kimono is at Kagome's era, repairing itself." Inu-yasha said, looking down at Kagome, giving her the questioning glance, which asked, 'Are you sure you're okay with this?'.

Kagome returned the question with a smile, and nodded towards Miroku. "I was in an accident, so was Inu-yasha, but he obeyed me and ran away, so no one saw him. But... My mother passed away..." Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome-chan," Sango knelt down in front of Kagome and hugged her. Kagome nodded and returned the hug.

"We had the funeral yesterday. I couldn't bare staying there any longer, so Inuyasha and I are back. Least till next week. I start high school." Kagome smiled.

At Kaede's, a smell so sweet hovered in the air. Kagome sat in the shadows, next to Inu-yasha. I feel it, Kagome thought. Someone's watching us. But who?

Inuyasha held in his growl, and he gripped Tetsusaiga. They're back, and by the looks of Kagome's face, she feels it, too.

Outside, on the entrance to the gravesite of Kikyou, and the old shrine, sat a demon with hair flowing forever long, and it shone in the moonlight. Her deep, emerald green eyes seemed almost black in the shadows. Her lush lips curved into a smirk, as fangs shone in the dim moonlight. Her silky blue kimono clung to every curve about her, as she whispered, "_You are mine tonight, Miko and Hanyou..._"


	4. Chii's First Attempt At Murder

A/N: Managed to update this chapter! I was on last night and thought, "Why don't I update Inu? I don't have anything to do..." Which I did. History homework. Thanks to this, I'm even in a DEEPER 'F'. Lol, nah, it's my fault for forgetting my spanish and history homework. Now enjoy Oh, more scenes added to this battle. And Sango and Miroku actually speak now.

OH! I'm going to start typing the sequel to "Love Can Withstand Any Possible Outcome", which features Maemi growing up into two worlds, and what Inu and Kagome do to merge humans and demons. I have good ideas for Maemi.  


* * *

Chii lunged off of the Shrine Entrance, and as she spun towards the ground and chanted in a celestial voice, "_Death falls upon you…!._" With the last word, 'you', being spoken, blue flames surged from Chii's feet as the Tsuki Youkai landed powerfully on the ground. The mystical flames engulfed her, as she shut her eyes. "_Inuyasha, Kagome... Come play with me,_" Chii's voice fed the flames, as the flames swirled their way to the nearest hut, eating it away.

Inside the hut, Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at each other, their glances speaking the same language. Automatically Miroku went for Grandma-Kaede, pulling the elderly miko down. Inuyasha did the same with Kagome and Shippou, thanking his mother for having him a hanyou, otherwise the flames would have eaten his skin faster. With the smell of fire surging through the hanyou's nose, Inuyasha growled. He looked at Kagome, trying to act strong for Kagome. "Stay down," he whispered.

"Inu… Inuyasha! You don't have the fire-rat kimono." Kagome replied to his growls in utter fear and worry. She just lost her mother, she didn't want to lose the closest boy in her life. Inuyasha was everything to her. Family was top, but what she felt with Inuyasha was far different from her family love. I just want him to live and smile, not die for me! Kagome mentally scowled.

"So? I won't let you or anyone else die in this -- it smells like Naraku." And with that, Inuyasha jumped through the roof of the hut, landing right in front of the woman who did this. His silver hair shone even brighter with the moon light pouring from above, both Inuyasha and his new opponent baring fangs. Inuyasha knew this battle would be harder; he didn't have his fire-rat kimono with him to protect himself, but that wasn't going to stop him from killing this youkai who wanted Kagome dead. "Who are you?" He demanded, his ears twitching to see if anyone was to ambush him.

"_Chii._" She said simply, as her left arm rose, and a soul drifted from its eternal slumber. It formed into a body of a middle-aged modern woman. Mama.

"Just who the hell are you? What gives you the right into keeping spirits from their slumber!?" Inuyasha ranted, his eyes now focusing on Mama's lost soul. Kagome shouldn't come out here… Inuyasha thought sadly, I remember when Sesshoumaru was messing with Mother.

"_Chii, I said. Must I repeat myself? Sesshoumaru was right. Hanyous are dim-witted._" Chii sneered. Inuyasha went to punch her, but missed her just barely. Mama's soul vanished as the flames grew. Apparently Chii couldn't handle doing two things at once. Then it dawned on Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, turning around to see the hut -- perfectly fine. "Where is she?" Inuyasha shouted.

"_Oh, tsk tsk. Temper is all you are about, huh? Or... Is it,_" Chii smirked, showing her fangs, "_Kikyou?_" And with that, an other image formed, this time 'twas only an illusion.

Outside of the village, Grandma-Kaede lead the gang towards Onigumi's cave. "We'll be safe here," she assured as she let them in one by one. The scent of fire was in the air, as smoke lingered on the wind. Kagome paused and looked up at the sky, her eyes burning to fight back tears. Oh Inuyasha… Kagome thought miserably, as she noticed dark storm clouds on the horizon. "How come storm clouds always follow a dramatic scene or battle?" Kagome asked bluntly.

Sango laughed as she urged Miroku and Grandma-Kaede and Shippou to go ahead, along with Kirara. "Kagome, you ask funny questions." Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulders reassuringly. "Heavens cry for the stupidity of human actions." Sango told her.

Kagome hugged Sango. "I just want him safe. He doesn't have some curse that's a blessing…" Kagome obviously meant how Sango's love, Miroku, had a Kazaana Wind Tunnel to protect him.

Sango hushed up and blushed profoundly, "Ka-Kagome! You know Inuyasha can handle himself. Don't worry. Tetsusaiga is there with him, no?" Sango questioned, knowing the answer. All Kagome could do was nod slowly. "Inuyasha has survived many blows, including losing half of his internal organs that magically reappeared because he is hanyou. Fire won't kill him, will it?"

"No…" Kagome started walking towards the cave, letting Sango in first, then stood by the entrance, her eyes fixed on the youki emitting from the village -- she had only just now noticed it. Not even Miroku or Grandma-Kaede could see it. Only her, because... I am Kikyou, Kagome thought sadly. He only sees me as a replacement, I just know it.

The scent of fire disappeared, but the youki grew. "Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped out of the cave and headed back to the village.

Sango looked at Miroku. "Hoshi-sama, please go after her. I'll be after you soon. I need to change." She said swiftly. "Grandma-Kaede, you need to bring your arrows, go with Hoshi-sama. Shippou, you, too. You know how much Kagome needs you." Sango told Shippou.

"Yes, come along you two. Hurry, Sango!" Miroku said, lifting Grandma-Kaede onto his back, Shippou jumping on his shoulder.

"Will do, Houshi-sama." Sango smiled, waiting until Miroku was out of sight before starting to change into her battle outfit.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kagome? He thought. He turned his focus on Chii, who was nose to nose with him. Her dark green eyes turned black, as they focused in on Inuyasha. "I don't even let the person I love that damn close!" Inuyasha threw a punch at Chii, striking her dead center on her forehead.

Blood trickled down her face, eerily enough, she wasn't phased by this as she continued on her rampage. "_Your soul... Let me into your soul..._" Chii whispered in a celestial voice. Inuyasha looked as though he were frozen in time. His entire body went numb, and one thing kept flashing through his mind: Kagome. Her running towards him, and smiling. Her smile was his warmth, it gave him strength. But not this time. His entire body went cold, as though he were human stuck in snow at night.

"Inu…YASHA!" Kagome cried as she ran up behind him and Chii. Why can't I ever do anything right? This time I can't use a bow, because of my right arm! Kagome screamed in her head. Kagome was going to lose the only person she cared for, and she was going to watch it -- just like the last few moments of Mama's death. Kagome froze up remembering the day. It was such a horrible day -- and she didn't want Inuyasha to die after all the help she got from him.

Not before she told him she loved him with all of her heart.

"_He is freezing to death, young incarnation. Miko Kikyou waits for his arrival to hell with her._" Chii looked over at Kagome, whose lip was quivering, not in fear of Chii, or the cool summer breeze, but of sadness. She was useless to the man she cared for.

"Inuyasha! L-Listen to me!" Kagome choked out, running to him. She grabbed him by his black top and clung to it, sobbing uncontrollably. "I l-love you! I don't want you to leave my side for Kikyou in hell! Please listen to m-me..!" Kagome screamed in between hiccups.

She... Loves me? Inu-yasha thought. A worthless hanyou... She loves a low, worthless hanyou? Inu-yasha's body began to warm itself. Not even Kikyou told me she loved me…

Chii jumped back onto the shrine entrance. Her spell was obviously being broken. You'd think a hanyou with such guilt would stay down at least a half hour before some shred of hope. She hissed in anger. "_Damn wretch ruined my plans **this time**..._" Chii jumped into the sky and vanished. But her voice echoed through the night sky, "_Next time it will be you, you damn incarnation of that stupid miko..._"

Kagome gasped at the words. Inuyasha fell onto his knees, catching his breath. It felt good to breathe again. And to feel the cool summer breeze, but one thing he loved: the feel of Kagome's arms around him. "Are you okay?" Kagome questioned, as she wrung her arms around Inuyasha.

"Y-Yeah." Inuyasha choked out. He panted, still unable to catch his breath. "Y-You said y-you loved... M-Me." Inuyasha said, starting to catch the breath. His ears flattened in pain, no matter how hard he tried to calm down, his heart was in his throat. It was almost a gagging sensation.

Kagome turned red, "Uh, yeah... " Kagome looked down. She knew Inuyasha loved Kikyou, not her, but she couldn't help but love Inuyasha. "Even though you love Kikyou, I can't help but _not_ love you."

"I love YOU, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, "Not Kikyou." Inuyasha stood up finally, Kagome making him fall over by glomping him. She rubbed her face in his chest, crying.

"But... Ki-Kikyou..."

"Is dead." Inuyasha said bluntly. Kagome smiled widely as she smothered her face into Inuyasha's torso. When did Inuyasha have such tense muscles? Kagome blinked, thinking to herself. Oh well. For now, I have to handle life in the feudal era.


End file.
